Expressions Through Music
by Rymelgirl55
Summary: When Dumbledor makes all the 7th years write a song and preform a concert what happens when Harry dedicates his song to Draco Malfoy and what does Draco sing? story better than summery. rated for mentions of sex related things.


**Hey it's Mika not sure when I'm gonna continue my chapter fics but her's a one-shot for drarry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy does.**

**For Your Entertainment**

**Harry was very pissed at this moment. Professor Dumbledor had thought it would be good for all the 7****th**** years to write a song and sing it at a concert in the Great Hall at the end of the week. You had to use your wand for background music. He freaked out when he heard. Not only did he have to sing, but Draco Malfoy, the guy he was in love with had to hear him. It was the end of the week and Ron just stepped off stage, now McGonagall was announcing the next person. "Thank you Mr. Wheasley. Now up next is Mr. Potter." Harry paled and stepped up to sing his song.**

"**Hey everybody. Um this song I wrote is dedicated to Draco Malfoy." the music started to play and he began to sing:**

_**Watch my life pass me by  
in the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day stuck in the  
shadow of my mistakes  
yeah**_

'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin,  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me  


_**I've been dying inside  
Little by little  
Nowhere to go  
But goin' out of my mind  
In endless circles  
runnin' from myself until  
You gave me a reason for standing still**_

_**And I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me  
**_

_**Falling faster  
Barely breathing  
Give me something to believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head**_

_**Take what's left of this man  
Make me whole once again**_

_**'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
You can have  
All that's left  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
What's left of me  
**_

_**I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just runnin' in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Of me  
Just runnin' in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me  
Take what's left of me **_

**Everyone cheered loudly at the end and Harry smiled walking off stage. Draco walked up to him and the smile fell into a nervous stance, "Draco please listen to-" "Draco Malfoy!" the Profssor's voice rang out. Draco smirked at Harry and walked up on stage looking out to the Great Hall he spoke, "Okay now everyone that's pretty hard to beat, but I also dedicate my song to Harry Potter. Only mine won't be so sweet." everyone was exchanging whispers, but stopped when the music started to play:**

_**So hot out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it?  
Baby don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby  
**_

_**Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name  
**_

_**No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over**_

_**Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment**_

_**Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment**_

_**It's all right  
You'll be fine  
Baby I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'mma work it 'til your totally blown  
**_

_**No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over  
**_

_**Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
**_

_**Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm bout to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment**_

_**Oh  
Do you like what you see? **_

_**Woah!  
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream**_

_**Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
**_

_**Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment  
**_

**The crowd went wild as Draco stepped down off the stage. Harry's mouth was hanging wide open staring at him. Draco smirked and wrapped a black silk ribbon around the brunette's neck. He yanked him hard against his chest. "Well I think we should find a better place for what I want to do." Harry smirked a Slytherin-like one and gripped Draco's leather clad hips. "You should show me what you were singing about." the left the Great Hall in search of a room to express their songs.**

**The End**

**Well that's it! Read and Review!**


End file.
